Fourteen Gifts
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: She was being showered with gifts... but she didnt know who they were from. OXH! Valentines Oneshot... sorry its a bit late but at least it's up.


Summary: She was being showered with gifts... but she didnt knwo who they were from. OXH! Valentines Oneshot... sorry its a bit late but at least it's up.

Author's note: as per the usual, i'm sorry about grammar errors and the late time in which this piece was put up but i had tihngs to to this past week (Term papers).

Disclaimer: i ain't got nothin...

* * *

If one had looked at the great hall that faithful Friday afternoon, it would have seemed fairly normal… if you didn't count the obnoxious Valentine's Day decorations floating everywhere. At the Gryffindor table Hermione and Ginny sat talking about Ron's most recent mishap.

"So Hermione, how are you fairing with out your wand?" Ginny looked at Hermione with sympathy.

"Fine. I'll have to go buy a new one. It's all such a hassle. I'll be headed to Ollivander's soon. I am so not looking forward to that. The man is so creepy." Hermione sounded exasperated anad grabbed a piece of toast.

"I know. I can't believe Ron sat on it and broke it… so what have you gotten for Valentine's Day so far?"

"Well Gin, Harry got me an updated version of 'Trials Concerning Magical Creatures' so I can keep up with H.E.L.F."

"Hang on… I thought it was spew."

"And that's exactly why it's not S.P.E.W. any more. No one manages to say it properly. Now that I've changed the name to something decent people are actually signing up.For example,just yesterday Hannah Abbot signed up."

"That's good. So what else did you get, for V-DayI mean?"

"Quite a bit actually. Ron gave me one chocolate frog. Victor sent me a card. Neville gave me a few daisies. I got cards from Seamus and Dean. Professor Snape sent me some rare potion ingredients."

"Snape sent you something? Was it a 'thank you' gift for saving his snarky arse in the final battle?" Hermione chuckled at this.

"Yes, it was. Any way, I got some very cute charmed balloons from the twins, Percy, Bill, and Charlie. Blaise Zabini, who was my advanced potions partner last term, gave me a rose in a beautiful vase. Remus gave me chocolate. I think the last thing I got was from Draco, and before you say anything it was a letter of apology for all the years of torment."

"Didn't he already apologize, like, 50 times?"

"Yeah, but it makes him feel better to do it on a regular basis. Who am I to take that fuzzy feeling away from him?"

"Hey, there's an owl headed this way." Ginny pointed to a small owl entering the great hall.

"It's a bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione said as the owl landed right in front of her.

"Well, it looks like you got some mail Hermione!"

"I don't get mail… I don't even have an owl." Ginny looked at the letter the owl had just delivered.

"It isn't mine. The card is addressed to you." Ginny handed the letter over to Hermione who looked at it and then, in an attempt to avoid the subject asked Ginny a question.

"Speaking of what I got, what did you get today Gin?"

"Mostly stuff from my brothers but Neville did send me a long Valentines letter. He's so sweet. Now back to the card. Open it woman!" Our red head was getting anxious, after all it was the first time that Hermione had gotten something in the mail for a long time, and this was bound to be a Valentine.

"Yes, do open it Mione…" a silky voice said from behind them. Hermione jumped in her seat but she didn't turn around, for she already knew who it was. They had become fast friends after the war and were more often together than not. She spent more time with this particular person than she did Harry and Ron now a days.

"Draco, don't scare me like that. Okay, it says that I should expect the most brilliant Valentines I've ever experienced to date and to be on the look out for a few very talented people and magical creatures." She turned the letter over to see if there was more… or any helpful hints as to who sent it.

"Does it say who sent it?" Ginny, it seems, was looking as well.

"No." Hermione looked slightly disappointed.

"It sounds like Mr. Anonymous will be showering you with gifts Mione." Draco gave Hermione a small smile before it turned into his trademark smirk and then he sat down next to her.

"It would seem so." Just as she was finally going to eat the toast she had gotten earlier, a small squeaky voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Miss Hermione, Winky has breakfast for you." There was a house elf standing behind her with a large stack of wonderful looking heart shaped pancakes. Of course after she looked around and realized there were no ther house elves around she began to worry.

"Winky are you serving everyone today?" Winky looked up at her with big brown eyes and shook her head vigorously.

"No Miss, just you. A man requested that you receive these… don't worry Miss, he paid me for my services even if I didn't want to be paid." The end of Winky's statement was said much softer than the rest of it. Hermione took the food but was still a little skeptical.

"Draco, would you send a girl heart shaped pancakes?" Draco raised one of his eyebrows in response and then clarified what he meant.

"No, but it is me we're talking about. Now move over so you can share those with us." He scooted her over and the three of them ate the pancakes.

Hermione knew that this was not the end of her gift giving but she didn't think that the person who sent the letter would dare disrupt Snape's advanced potions class. But she hadn't thought about a ghost interrupting the class.

"Mademoiselle Granger! Oh, Mademoiselle Granger!" All of the sudden a ghost made up in pirate drab floated through the walls of the potion lab calling her name as loud as he could. Obviously Snape was not too happy.

"What do you want Barron?" The Bloody Barron looked at him and turned his nose up towards the greasy haired professor.

"I wasn't taking to you Snape. Mademoiselle Granger, I have been asked to show you a second gift. If you would follow me over to Mr. Potter's corner of the classroom we shall take a look at your gift." As she walked over to where Harry was sitting, she noticed a red bottle resting on the counter top which vaguely resembled…

"This is the exact perfume I use! How did he know?" She brought it up to her nose to sniff. The Barron wistfully watched her, wishing he could still smell.

"I don't know Mademoiselle, but your gentleman was rather excited about the whole thing. Until we meet again!" Then he gallantly swept out of the lab as quickly as he came in, although a bit quieter. All the sudden there was a very cramped feeling in the room which could only mean one thing.

"Miss Granger, now that your messenger has disrupted my class will you please be so kind as to get back in your seat!" Snape was right behind her. She scampered back to her seat and silently made her potion with Draco, all the while wondering who was sending her these things.

Nothing else happened during Potions or on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. She was beginning to wonder if the perfume had been the last of her gifts. She needn't have worried. When she, Draco, Ron and Harry arrived at Hagrid's hut Draco saw something in the woods and took a large step back. Hagrid choose that moment to start class.

"Alright you lot, settle down now. It seems that our Hermione has a surprise visitor. I'm sure we all remember what a hippogriff looks like from back in third year. So here he is… Welcome back Buckbeak!" There, in all his majesty, stood Buckbeak with a rather large pink bow clutched in his beak. She bowed low and looked up to see if the creature she was so familiar with bowed back. He did and she approached him slowly and then patted him on the head while taking her package from him. She opened it up and looked in the box in shock. When she looked back up she noticed Draco and Harry were patiently waiting for her to tell them what she got.

"It's my wand! It's an exact replica! There's a note…

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_About five days ago I received a request from some one, who will remain anonymous, asking that I make a wand just like the one you purchased from me. I told him that I didn't make any two wands that were identical. He then proceeded to tell me of your predicament with the youngest Weasley boy and I relented. Here is a wand as close to your previous one as I could possibly get it. Should this wand not work for you, come to the shop and we can exchange it for another._

_-Mr. Ollivander_

"Well, that was random…"Ron was interrupted by Draco who was either being curious or simply knew something she didn't.

"So, do you like this gift?" It was obvious that he knew who her admirer was, but there was no point in asking him because he wouldn't tell her.

"Yeah… it's practical and happens to be just what I needed." She was truly pleased with the gift, if only because it saved her from a trip to Mr. Ollivander's. To see if the wand worked, she tapped the perfume bottle and shrunk it. The wand work perfectly. Hagrid wasstarting to cryas Buckbeakflewaway.

"Bye Buckbeak! Don't forget to clean your feathers!"

At the end of class she and Draco had stayed behind to console Hagrid… well she was consoling. Draco kind of stood there looking out of place. When they finally left she noticed they had the distinct possibility of being late for DADA, so she started to run.

"Oh, if we don't hurry, Draco, we'll be late for class." Draco stopped and grabbed her arm gently. He looked at her and then looked around.

"I know but I think we can slow down." She raised her eyebrow, something she had picked up from the Slytherin prince, at him.

"Why?" his gaze stopped at something behind her. He took her shoulders and turned her around.

"Because we're going to be late anyway." There stood Firenze the Centaur with a large bunch of flowers in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's good to see you. And you as well Miss Granger. It would seem that I have an arrangement for you." He handed her the large arrangement of flowers. Each flower was different and had obviously come from all over the world seeing as some were flowers she knew to only grow in south America. The colors were breath taking.

"Firenze, can you tell who sent you with these?" she looked pleadingly at him but was not surprised when he shook his head.

"No, but I was asked to tell you that your admirer has charmed the flowers himself to never wilt and that they don't have to be kept in water." Hermione smiled at the magnificent creature and sent the flowers to her room with a flick of her new wand.

"Thank you Firenze." He bowed to her and then cantered off into the forest. Hermione turned to Draco and watched as he chuckled lightly.

"This is ridiculous! Four gifts from one person, and this is jus the morning! You realize that your not helping, right?" Draco was outright laughing at his point but proceeded to make his way to DADA, dragging her along with him. When they got to the room he turned to her and said,

"Ridiculous… yes. Romantic…absolutely. And I don't think that was the last gift you will be receiving today." He winked at her and then they both sat at an empty table in the back. as it turned out they were only late by a few minutes and Professor Lupin had not yet started class. As he came down from the study he stopped, almost as if debating something, and then continued his decent.

"Miss Granger, I would like to see you after class. Don't worry your not in trouble. Mr. Malfoy may stay with you if you like. Right, now where did we leave off last class? Oh, that's right. Turn your books to page 511 please…"

Immediately after class, Hermione and Draco approached Remus' desk. He smiled up at them.

"Hermione, I know you got my chocolates this morning but someone, who seems to know about my chocolate fetish, has asked me to look for these especially. Here you are my dear, dark chocolate truffles with raspberry filling, hazelnut praline truffles, and white chocolate strawberry filled truffles, one box of each from Godiva. Oh, and there is a bag of fourteen chocolate covered strawberries." He said this while holding out a stack of packed chocolates with a gold bag on top. She smiled at him and gave him a hug as they turned to leave.

"Thank you Remus. Wonderful lesson by the way. Draco do you want some?"

"Dark chocolate with raspberry, if you don't mind. Hey, I thought that creatures were going to be giving you these things."

"Well, besides Remus being a talented person, he also happens to be a werewolf you twit." Realization dawned on Draco's face.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that… I'm eating with you today for lunch. I turns out that Parkinson has a howler she wants to personally give me, so I plan on avoiding her."

"Fine, but will you drag Blaise over with you, I wanted to eat lunch with him. Hold up…why does she want to give you a howler?" Draco smirked.

"Because I didn't give her a Valentine…" with that they headed to the great hall for lunch.

"Gin, pass the rolls would you? Blaise and I are starving!" Draco had managed to avoid Pansy and still retrieve Blaise from the Slytherin table. Ginny saw them and passed the rolls over to him. Draco looked at her, waiting for Ginny to realize that she hadn't passed the butter.

"Draco, did you want butter to go with that?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I thought that was obvious." He took the butter from Ginny, put some on his roll, and tried to pass it to Blaise, but the handsome Italian was not paying any attention to him.

"Mione, I think we have a visitor." Blaise said with a bit of uncertainty. Hermione looked over to where he was sitting and then looked behind her for her visitor but saw no one.

"Who?" Blaise pointed to a large red bow that was making its way down the isle.

On further inspection the red bow turned out to be Mrs. Norris holding a large red bow in her mouth. Attached to the red bow was a long rectangular box. It was a miracle the cat hadn't tripped yet. Mrs. Norris stopped just a tiny bit in front of Hermione's seat and then jumped up on the table. Mrs. Norris placed the box down in Hermione's lap. Hermione, who was slightly embarrassed at this point, started to open the box with her left hand and feed Mrs. Norris with her right. When she got the box open all the way the great hall was silent and every one could hear her gasp.

"Oh my…" inside the box was a crimson colored dress. It was a silk halter top that looked to be tight around the bust and waist and then it flared out at the hips, stopping just above the knees. She looked back in the box and saw a matching shawl, purse, and set of shoes. Blaise, who had gotten up out of his seat, looked over her shoulder and down into the box.

"Lady in red, eh? You'll have to let us see you in that one day. And it's in red too so he's obviously a Gryffindor, so that narrows our search down a bit." Ginny, who was a bit peeved at not having been there for the other gifts, narrowed her eyes at Blaise.

"Oh sure! It just goes from impossible to maddening!" Hermione started stroke Mrs. Norris' fur. Blaise flashed Ginny a very flirtatious smile.

"That just makes it more interesting." Hermione and Draco started laughing but then were cut short as a panicked cry of anguish was heard from outside the great hall.

"Mrs. Norris! Who has taken my sweet! I'll kill them, I swear!" Mrs. Norris rolled her large red eyes and then licked Hermione's hand with a sandpaper tongue, and then nuzzled her cheek. The cat leapt off the table and darted under Professor McGonagall's feet. Just as Filch entered the room Hermione stood up and motioned for Blaise and Draco. Blaise got up but Draco didn't.

"Draco, it's almost time for class." He looked at her debating whether he wanted to get his lazy backside off the bench.

"Muggle Studies… Yeah, I'm coming. I was thinking of skiving off this class but I want to see what else lover boy has in store for you." The three of them left the great hall, leaving a sulking Ginny behind. Just as they turned down the corridor a voice stopped them.

"Milady, I have been sent on a most noble quest from your gentleman caller. He wished me to show you the newest addition to the Hogwarts Portrait Collection. Follow me kind lady and sirs." Sir Codagon was off at a run before they knew it and they were struggling to keep up with him as he passed through portrait after portrait. He led them down a rather familiar path… the path to the library. There he made his way over to Hermione's usual table in the back, but the area looked slightly different. There was now a large painting on the wall where it had once been bare. At a closer look the painting was of Hermione sitting in her usual chair reading a book.

"It's beautiful! Sir Codagon, would it be possible for you to tell me who sent you on this most noble quest?" just as the real Hermione finished her question the portrait Hermione got up and went to the shelf behind her and pulled out another book, seemingly having finished the first. Then the portrait spoke.

"No he can't, but I can introduce my self. I am Hermione Granger, an abet reader, Harry Potter's friend, war hero, head girl, and the brightest witch to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts." Hermione, the real one, smiled at her duplicate. Sir Codagon kneeled down on one knee.

"The young maiden is correct milady. I cannot tell you who sent me but I can tell you this… when your gentleman caller was quite well known and liked when he graced these halls." With that the knight disappeared.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that whoever it is has already graduated." Both Hermiones and Draco rolled their eyes at Blaise.

As it turned out Muggle Studies was uneventful when it came to gift getting and so was the walk to Transfiguration. Hermione thought that maybe something would happen during McGonagall's class but nothing did. By the end of the class Hermione was sure that the portrait was her last gift but she was surprised when McGonagall pulled her aside after class.

"Miss Granger, by now I'm sure you have received a few interesting things, and what I wish to sow you is no exception. Your admirer had originally wanted Charlie Weasley to fly in on one of his dragons and give you this but he decided that an animagus was far less dangerous to your health. I could use on of these my self. It is a bag that will magically shrink any thing you put in it, if it has not already been shrunk, and the objects you put in will come back to size as soon as you take them out of the bag. The real wonder is that the bag will never get heavier than it is right now. Your young man particularly liked this gift. He thought it would ease your load with all the books you carry around and I think you will find it very useful." The older women had a knowing looks on her face as she held out a large black leather messenger bag with her name on a small silver plaque on the front.

"Thank you professor. I love it." The older woman smiled and then reached for her wand.

"Oh no, it's Peeves. Peeves get out of my classroom!" the trickster giggled and spun around in the air.

"No need to fret, I'll come back for some mischief later. But now I have a delivery. Hermy, I have something for you and they smell delicious. I wanted to eat them myself." He tossed her a red bag. Inside the bag were a dozen or so large sugar cookies with red and pink sprinkles on them. McGonagall looked skeptical.

"You didn't put any thing in them, did you Peeves?" the little mischief maker spun around in the air again.

"No he made me swear not to. Happy Valentine's Day!" He then made his way out of the classroom. Hermione made her way to door.

"Well, that was interesting. I'm off to the Library Professor, see you soon!"

She had been sitting quietly in the library for about an hour in her usual spot admiring the portrait of herself and reading a fascinating potion book when she heard a very loud squawk. Gasps were heard all over the library as Fawkes flew in through the large double doors. He circled around the library a few times with a large square something or other in his talons. He landed on the table directly in front of her. There was now a self updating version of Hogwarts a History lying on her table. Fawkes gave another loud squawk and flew out of the library. She flipped through the section on attacks to the castle and saw a detailed description of Harry's victory over Voldemort.

She smiled as she looked down at her watch, realizing that she promised Hagrid she would visit him that day. Just as she was walking out of the castle, she ran into some one with bright pink hair.

"Wotcher Hermione." Sure enough there was the only person Hermione knew with bright pink hair. Tonks was wearing a cute little black cocktail dress and heals which made Hermione wonder where the woman was headed after she met up with a certain professor.

"Hello Tonks. What brings you here today? Remus, no doubt…" Hermione gave Tonks that knowing look and the older woman laughed.

"Who else? He asked me out to dinner tonight so here I am. Do I look okay?" Tonks looked a little nervous about the whole thing.

"You look absolutely smashing! I hope you have fun." Hermione winked at Tonks, who winked right back.

"Planning on it. By the way, someone wanted me to give you this." It was Tonks' turn to flash Hermione a knowing look. The metamorphmagi reached into a tiny black purse she was carrying and pulled out a long rectangular velvet box.

Hermione was hesitant at first but then took the box and opened the lid. Inside there was a gorgeous, but simple, tear drop shaped ruby hanging on a silver chain. The ruby itself was a large but delicate looking gem and it had obviously cost a lot of money.

"Tonks this is amazing! Now I really have to know who is sending me all these wonderful gifts." She looked at the older woman expectantly.

"Cant really tell you that. All of the messengers have been sworn to secrecy, along with Malfoy. But I can tell you thatthis guy isin the order and he's young. Quite handsome, if I do say so myself! But I don't think you'd have ever seen him in any of the order meetings. He was an undercover spy for the duration of the war and a little before it I think. Well, I'd better go. I know I'll have fun but promise me you will too."

"I will, Tonks. Bye!" Hermione waved to the retreating Auror who could be heard tripping over the stairs.

Her meeting with Hagrid had gone well. He gave her a cute handmade card and gave one to Harry as well, who just so happen to be at Hagrid's when she arrived. They drank their tea and then started to head back to the castle. Just as they were walking past a deeper part of the lake something splashed in the water next to them. It was a mermaid and she was beckoning Hermione to the water's edge… so Hermione went, knowing the creature wouldn't harm her. The mermaid tugged at Hermione's cloak when she got close enough so Hermione knelt down. The mermaid placed a webbed hand on Hermione's neck and gently pulled her down to where her head was in the water.

"I have something for you." The mermaid looked into Hermione's eyes and then turned around as a merman came up to them with a gold egg in his hands. He handed the egg to her and swam off.

"Your male friend should know how it works, as should you considering your experience with it three years ago." She released Hermione who lifted her head out of the water. Harry looked at the egg and then shrugged it off and preformed a drying spell on Hermione.

"Some one sure is going all out for you, Mione… getting the merpeople involved must have taken a bit of time." Hermione looked at him and it dawned on her… Draco wasn't the only non-messenger that knew.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Harry smirked in a very Slytherin fashion.

"Nope. I'm sworn to secrecy. Anyway I'll bet that when you listen to the egg it will turn out to be some sappy love song. When are you going to listen to it?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe tonight but most likely I'll take a listen tomorrow or something." Harry looked pleased with this answer.

"Good because I'm starved. Diner?"

"Alright, why not…"

When they got the great hall diner had already started. Just as Hermione was about to sit down Draco shot out from under the Gryffindor table and sat next to her. She started to laugh.

"Still running from Parkinson, are we Draco?" she raised an eyebrow at his nervous look.

"Yes, and you would be too if you were me… Mione look out!" Hermione had ducked just in time to avoid something crashing into her head. When she looked up there were Cornish Pixies carrying a few plates which it seemed were laden with a Valentine's feast just for her.

"Looks like some one sent you diner… I thought he decided against the pixies."

"No Potter, he chose the pixies in the end because he couldn't find a griffin." Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"Are you going to help me eat this or what?" both boys shut up immediately and started stuffing their faces.

She was studying in the common room for an Arithmancy test when she heard a small 'pop'. A tiny figure with very large ears was now visible and was carrying a tea tray with him.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" dobby placed the tray on the table in front of her.

"Dobby is here to bring Miss Hermione some tea." Hermione took the cup that was resting on the tray and fixed her tea the way she liked. The little house elf seemed a bit nervous after a few minutes when the usually talkative Hermione had not said anything. She looked over the side of her cup and decided to help him out.

"Is this my last gift, Dobby?" Dobby nodded his head vigorously.

"I think so miss." Hermione took another sip of tea.

"Dobby, are you staying wit me till I finish?" Again the elf nodded his head and his ears flopped around and almost hit him in the face.

"Yes Miss. I have somewhere to bring you after this." Hermione smirked.

"And I suppose you won't be telling me who sent you…" Dobby gave her an apologetic smile.

"No Miss, but I will be showing you who sent me." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Really? Then I'm done. Lead the way Dobby." Dobby snapped his fingers and the tray disappeared.

They started walking down a hall that looked at lot like another set of dorms. There were large doorway portraits to ten different rooms. Dobby noticed her questioning looks.

"These are the guest suites Miss. All Hogwarts visitors stay here… unless there are more then ten. Dobby cleans these rooms too." He led her to the end of the hall and to a portrait of a unicorn.

"I leave you here, Miss. He should be just inside. The password is 'Snitch'." The door swung open and Dobby was gone with a 'pop'. She looked inside and there was the silhouette of a man beyond the doorway. As she stepped passed the door she saw the face of Oliver Wood.

"Hermione…" He smiled at her and chuckled lightly as she gapped at him.

"Oliver, you sent me all of these wonderful gifts? How did you even remember me?" She turned her head to the side. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she raised her head back to him.

"I couldn't forget you. I have always found you very pleasant. Then at the quidditch match where you fixed Harry's glasses you caught my attention. Since then, for some unknown reason, I haven't been able to think of any other woman. But I wanted to wait until you were of age to approach you." She was surprised at his thought and consideration for her well being.

"Tonks told me you were a spy for the order. Why did I never see you?" he took her hands and guided her to a sofa and they sat down.

"On McGonagall's orders. People couldn't know that I was spying on the wealthier parties that attended my matches and wanted to be in my company. I did see you though… at the last battle. I can't say I was ever happier than when I saw you walk away from that battle field alive." He stroked her cheek.

"And you still played professional quidditch during that whole mess?"

"Part of the undercover image, my dear." She shook her head and played with the throw pillow that was next to her.

"I've always thought that you would end up dating a girl from the quidditch team like Katie, Angelina, or Alicia." He pulled her closer to him by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Nice girls, the lot of them, but not quite what I'm looking for." He gently pushed some of her hair out of her face. She was now looking him straight in the eyes.

"And what exactly are you looking for, Oliver?" He leaned down close to her.

"You…" Then their lips touched. It was a fairly chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds but they felt the connection none the less. He pulled back to look at her.

"I'm in town for two more days. Tonight I just want to learn as much as I can about you before the sun rises, like what your favorite color is and all that stuff. Tomorrow is Saturday and I want to take you out for a stroll around the grounds. Then we can head to Hogsmeade and do what ever you like. We could even spend a few hours in the library. I fully intend on taking you out to dinner after that. Monday morning I leave for my first international quidditch match. i jsut got signedby England.But before I go I want to kiss you in front of everyone in the great hall. Could you possibly fit all of that into you busy schedule Miss Granger?" She gave him a apprising look that was obviously faked from the start.

"Will you stay faithful to me while you away?" he was startled by her question.

"Yes."

"Will you visit me often?" He seemed almost offended at this question.

"Yes. Whenever I'm with five hours of England."

"Will you try to always tell me the truth no matter how I'll react?" He looked truly serious now.

"Yes."

"Will you love me and protect me?" He raised an eyebrow almost as if saying 'I know you can take care of yourself but I'll humor you anyway'.

"Yes and yes."

"Finally, will you write to me everyday?" He gave her a biggrin knowing that she always asked Ron and Harry to do this while they were away and of course neither one ever really did.

"Of course, woman! How else am I going to keep in touch with you?"

"Then I think you plan fits my schedule perfectly." And she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

End Comments: okay, i liked this one until i started to type it out... i took me a few days and i have two term paperes due int he next few weeks. so i'm sorry about any mistakes and i hope it isnt too sappy and cheesy for you!


End file.
